Hidden Life
by DarkDemonWithinMe13
Summary: She and him were suppose to be together but were seperated it was hundreds of years before she saw him again only that life she knew was lost to him. stories good summary sucks IXK with little SxM and SxR
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There are some people in this world who are able to remember there past lives though its not as soon as they are born. Something or someone can trigger that lost life and the memories that were lost with them. It could be an experience with those around you whom you call your friends or associates, we usually tend to befriend those we knew in our past lives even on a subconscious level. In truth, most people never become aware of their own past lives for reasons such as they are just simply lost to us. Or a theory not accepted by most people who believe that it is impossible for anyone to become aware of a past live, to be an reincarnation of anyone or to retain a memory from over possibly hundreds of years. But it has been proven for demons, hanyou's, and humans to retain memories and personalities from a past life. Some people who can not remember a past live entertain the theory that something so horrible happened in that past life that their soul stops them from remembering that life time so they would not have to relive that horror a second time if not possibly more…."

"Wow. Inutaisho have you read this book?" Izayoi asked her mate eagerly.

Inutaisho waked over to his mate and looked at the book he had found in a second hand book store it had been published 30 years ago by an anonymous author but the writing technique seemed familiar to him maybe it was written by someone he knew long ago. "If you count that paragraph right now then yes it seems interesting I'll have to read it when your done with it." He said from where he stood behind the couch.

The house was quiet their kids out for the night but should be returning with in a few hours. No doubt with their friend spending the night him and his mate would have to hide in their sound proof room so they wouldn't have to hear them yelling and fighting all through the night until they passed out at god knows what time.

Inutaisho stretched making his joints pop and crack, yawning when he was finished stretching. He looked at his lovely wife and mate curled up on the edge of the couch with a warm blanket laying across her lap. Izayoi was to absorbed in her book to notice her husband staring at her. He sat down next to her on the couch and she leaned on him with his arms wrapped around her shoulders keeping her close to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside in the rainy, windy weather a large black half dog, half wolf came upon the property of the Takahashi's residence.

'_Ha Inutaisho you never change do you?'_ she thought as she looked at the large mansion before her she was coming out from the forest behind the residence. She ran as best she could with the injures she had attained her blood steadily leaving her body leaving her weaker by the minute. So she pushed the pain away for the moment she needed medical attention and fast she was losing to much blood and the gashes in her side and legs weren't healing like they should have. She could only think of one person who would or could help her now and that was Inutaisho.

And at the moment his house seemed like miles away from her her body getting heavier, slower. _'Fuck. I'm…dying.'_ She thought as she pushed her body farther till she reached the front door she didn't have the strength to reach up for the door bell. She looked around and found a flower pot with a fern in it she clenched her teeth around the plant and with the last of her strength threw it at the doorbell successfully making the doorbell ring but also causing the pot to smash. She couldn't find it in herself to care though as her body gave out on and landed hard on her wounded side causing more pain to rocket through her body.

As she laid there she could faintly hear the sound of someone coming to the door. Her vision started to swim and things started to turn black only one thought ran through her head at that moment. _'Please what ever god is out there don't let it be a maid.'_ She begged, the last thing she needed was for a stuck up butler to open the door look at her and do the deed and just kill her there on the spot and bury her somewhere in the forest.

She could hear the door opening faintly she knew she had lost to much blood she probably wasn't going to make it strangly she didnt care. She could hear the voices they sounded paniced so that should be a good sigh that she was going to get help. Joy. This feeling wasn't so bad, dying wasn't what everyone made it to be it was nice, quiet, peaceful. She could feel her body being lifted but she just let herself drift into the darkness and fade into the black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry its short it will be longer next time. review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for like abandoning fanfiction I'm currently going to abandon my other story for now called 'Things Change Quickly' but I'll hopefully get my ideas back for that story soon and maybe ill actually update sooner just pray I don't get massive writing assignments from school.**

**I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. *cries while rocking back and forth in corner***

****

Izayoi heard the doorbell ring and quickly marked the page in her book and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She stood up leaving the warmth of her mates arms making him pout at the loss of her body; she turned around and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. She then turned around and faced the front door and immediately froze where she was, and overwhelming feeling of dread and anxiety flooded through her body.

Inutaisho watched his wife and saw all playfulness drain from her face and quickly replaced by fear. He began to worry and was going to say something to her but she ran to the door as fast as she could, flinging the door open when she got to it. The force she used to open it made the glass windowpane next to the door splinter in many directions.

As soon as she opened the door her eyes searched frantically for the object that was causing so much fear to spread through her. Then she saw it, a crimson river flowing from a black heap of fur on her porch the blood flowing quickly down the porch steps and mixing with the rain. The smell of copper was thick in the air as she got a better look at the animal on her porch her eyes widened in realization, tears forming quickly in her eyes.

"Inutaisho!!" she screamed. "I need you to get me towels, a basin of water and lots of bandages!! Hurry we don't have much time!!!" Izayoi quickly went to the creature's side and carefully put her arms underneath the animal, flinching when she came in contact with a large wound. "Why? Who would do this to you my friend?" she whispered, her heart breaking at what could and would happen if she didn't act quickly.

He heard her scream and reacted immediately to get to his mate, her request for bandages made him worry then the scent of blood assaulted his nose and his eyes widened and went as fast as he could to get what his mate asked of him and knew she was correct. They didn't have much time at all.

"Inuyasha! Turn that damn music down now before I kill you!" a girl with chocolate colored eyes said glaring holes in the back of her 'friends' head from the back seat of his Hummer. Sango's long brown/black hair was up in a high ponytail, wearing light make-up consisting of black mascara, eyeliner, and a light lip-gloss.

The hanyou in the front seat driving rolled his eyes and turned the music down so it was only background sound not even paying attention to her triumphant smirk in the review mirror. He wasn't feeling like himself, he was feeling apprehension about returning home he had tuned out Kikyou's babble about some shoe sale she went to not even bothering to look at her skimpy outfit. He just had a feeling that he needed to get home and fast the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was proof enough.

"Hey Inuyasha? Could you please slow down a little bit I don't think it's particularly safe to drive this fast in weather this bad." Miroku said to his sliver haired friend. He saw how worried Inuyasha was but he didn't want to die tonight. Inuyasha just ignored him and the speed-o-meter kept climbing to unsafe speeds.

They quickly approached the Takahashi home and what they saw made them silent with shock and fear. The plant on the front porch had been broken the pot shattered, the front door was flung open, the glass pane on the right side of the door was splintered from the force the was used to open it and the blood that soaked the porch looked as if someone had been dragged from the porch and around the house. Inuyasha's breathing became labored as he rushed from his car his friend's close behind him except for Kokyu who looked like she might be sick.

As the rushed into the house they saw Izayoi walk out of the living room the front of her light blue dress was completely soaked in dying blood. There was blood covering her hands, smudged on her face and throat with a large basin in her hands filled with bloody water and a bloody towel. "Mom?" Inuyasha asked meaning for it to be loud but it came out in almost a whisper but she still heard him and turned to look at him tears in her eyes.

"Hi sweetie..." she said sadness and fear evident in her voice. "Sorry there's no dinner your father and I have been very busy and I thought you wouldn't be back for another few hours..." Izayoi said thoughtfully turning and walking to the kitchen. He watched his mother disappear into the kitchen with the bloody basin and looked to the living room where a trail of blood lead to he was about to follow it when he saw his brother and Koga come in through the door and freezing with fear and worry clearly showing on their faces.

"It can't be...not her...she wouldn't be hurt this badly..." Sesshomaru said fear causing his voice to shake.

"No!" Koga said angrily. "She won't die Sesshomaru you know her as well as I do and wouldn't let some stupid wound kill her! She won't die, not now! She can't!!" Koga yelled grabbing Sesshomaru's shoulders and shook him hard the panic reaching his voice.

"I hope your right Koga. I truly do but she's in worse shape then you think she is, her wounds aren't healing like the should be." Inutaisho said quietly coming out of the living room in no better shape then Izayoi had been in, his slacks and white button up shirt covered in blood and extremely sad. He looked at the two distressed demons and nodded his head telling them silently that they could enter the living room and they rush past him barely a second after.

"Dad what's going on here?! Who has been hurt and why is Sesshomaru acting this way?!" Inuyasha asked wanting to know what the hell was going on and why his heart was constricting painfully at the scent of who's blood was on the floor. His father looked at him as if he knew something he did not and simply shook his head and went to the kitchen to calm his mate who needed him now more then anything.

Inuyasha marched angrily into the living room entrance and looked to who was injured and bleeding what he saw he couldn't believe. There was a large dog laying on one of the couches that wasn't soaked in blood, almost its entire body was bandaged. Its head rested on Koga's lap with Sesshomaru gently stroking her back, its breathing was shallow its pure black fur was in complete contrast to the white bandages that in some places were turning pink and other areas red. Its ears were pulled down and every now and then it would whine or whimper in pain and for some unknown reason to him his heart constricted and he couldn't breath it was like he knew this animal and it was killing him to see it in this state.

Kikyou came in behind him and she frown in disgust at the animal. "I don't see why every ones so upset it's just some stupid dog that got hurt probably got hit by a car. It's going to die anyway it happens all the time there's nothing you can do." She said snidely to Koga and Sesshomaru with a disgusted look still in place. "Do that _thing_ a favor and kill it now it has already ruined your carpet and couch what has that _disgusting thing_ done but destroy your home." She said uncaringly.

The loud reverberation of simultaneous growls filled the room even coming from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was the one to act; he got up from the couch and walked up to Kikyou anger filling his face as he approached her. She looked at him with uncaring dead eyes and simply looked at her nails. The next thing anyone knew Sesshomaru had smacked her across the face three of his claws making three parallel wounds that would scar her forever. The force of the hit caused her to fall five feet away from where she had been standing.

"Do not speak of things you have no clue about you pathetic excuse for a human people like you shouldn't exist." He said turning away from her and going back to his spot on the couch.

"Inuyasha! Are you just going to stand there??" Kikyou screamed in shock.

Inuyasha just looked at her, anger in his eyes as he glared at her. _'I should have known she wouldn't have cared for the well being of another especially for a dog.'_ He thought bitterly.

"I think you should leave now Kikyou. You don't belong here. You never will." Inutaisho said coldly walking past her with his wife tucked under his arm.

"Inuyasha?!" Kikyou screamed in anger. No one ever talked to her or touched her like that. Never.

"Leave. Now." Inuyasha said dangerously low anger clear in his voice.

"What?!" Kikyou screeched standing up her hand covering her wound about to yell and scream and curse him out but froze when she heard a dangerous soft growl .

Her body hurt all over, every tiny move she made was a shock of pain that shot through her entire being. _'I think I would have preferred death.'_ She thought groggily. Noise started to filter into her mind see couldn't make sense of anything but knew that whatever they were talking about it wasn't a very happy conversation. Scents were the next to come the closest to her were familiar ones she had misses so much and realized she was on Koga's lap her head being stroked gently and Sesshomaru was petting her back being careful of her wounds. She was glad for their presence it felt like home to her. _'Might as well see how well Inutaisho is living now.'_

She forced her eyes open and everything was fuzzy and out of focus making her dizzy. She looked with her eyes around the beautiful room and while everything else was fuzzy and unclear, one thing was as clear as day. _'That bitch is alive!'_ a voice snarled in her head.

Everything shifted the girl on the ground was now standing wearing a priestess garb from centuries ago. They were no longer in the finely furnished home but in a clearing in the forest. The priestess was holding the bow that moments before had shot the arrow that pierced the heart of her mate-to-be. The blood, the loss, the pain, the memories of the night she held her lost love in her arms as she cried begging him to come back to her. The once dulled pain was back accompanied by the anger that came with it.

Everyone heard the soft growl that followed and even thought it was soft the malice it promise was frightening. She quickly pushed her body off of the couch and to the ground but her injuries forced her legs to give out and her body to collide painfully with the ground. The whimpers that escaped her lips sounded pitiful.

"See utterly _pathetic_." Kikyou hissed lowly.

She ignored the pain and everyone else trying to stop her from moving, she stood on shaky limbs that pushing the pain aside she wanted revenge and she would get it. She needed to kill Kikyou, that bitch might as well have killed part of her and sealed her to a fucking goddamn tree for who know how long. A loud terrifying growl erupted from her chest and surrounded everyone it sounded deafening at least to her it did. Her white sharp fangs barred, claws out anticipating the feel of digging into soft flesh, her fur stood on end giving her a wild and savage look with her ears facing forward all her attention was focused on her prey.

But the priestess before her that had looked so fearless and strong and ready for the thrill of the fight was now a pathetic excuse of what she once was. She now downed revealing clothing, her face decorated with to much make-up, fear drenched her scent, her eyes giving her the look of a frightened deer who was about to dart away, her once strong body was now weak and shaking. She wasn't even worthy of being her prey, she was different, changed. And then she realized what she hadn't before, it wasn't the Kikyou she knew it was her reincarnation. _'Well that ruins my revenge now.'_ She thought miserably but decided to at least scare her some more so her let out a loud and vicious bark her lips curled back and assumed a position that suggested she would lung. The girl turned tail and fled from the home the expression was of true horror and fear for her life that alone was enough to bring her half way out of her depressed state. She plopped down on the floor and laughed openly, her laugh sounding odd coming from her sounding only a little like she was choking.

She looked over her shoulder seeing Koga, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Izayoi looking at her in surprise, but smiled at her none the less and she gave them a wolfish smile but then a certain scent entered her senses and she whipped her head around to stare at the owner. She looked up at his beautiful face, long think silver hair, cute little puppy ears, and those golden eyes that showed her everything he was feeling. Her heart squeezed painfully, her breathing was difficult, and tears formed in her eyes as she saw him, alive and breathing. _'You came back...'_ the thought whispered in her mind.

Inuyasha crouched down in front of the massive dog someone could probably ride on its back. "Thanks for getting rid of her I don't think she would have left if you hadn't scared her shitless." He said smiling warmly to the large animal. He stared at the dogs beautiful deep blue eyes with specks of gold and violet in them. He saw the tears and wondered what would make her so sad. He gently wiped away the animals tears and petted he head softly she pulled her ears back and away from hand so he wouldn't touch them and leaned into his hand. She then moved closer to him and lightly licked the side of his face and rested her head on his shoulder nuzzling the side of his neck.

To say the least he was surprised at the affection the animal was showing him, but wrapped his arms around its neck gently and whispered reassuring words to her. "You don't have to be afraid here we will protect you and care for you." He wasn't sure why it felt so right to say those words to the animal but to his surprise she backed away from him and nodded her head understanding clearly shown in her eyes. She walked away from him almost begrudgingly and went up to his father and bowed to him. Her one front paw supported her upper body and the other front paw bent p off the ground while her nose almost touched the ground.

He looked to his father to see him smiling warmly at the large, shook his head at the dog and laughed at the bow the animal came up from the bow and scowled at him.

"No one bows like that anymore sweetheart but it's very respectful that you would still bow to us like that now." Izayoi said glaring at her husband. "We no longer rule these lands as we did back then, I do miss the night sky and clear blue skies though." She said whimsically. Inuyasha looked to the dog and she seemed sad at the mention of the skies difference but why would an animal feel sad about something it never saw or bow to his parents like they were royalty. Yeah he knew that they once were but that was hundreds of years ago.

"Mom? Dad? What's up with that dog?" Inuyasha demanded his brows pinching together as he tried to think of something besides the only possible answer but it was impossible for a dog to live that long.

His father sighed and looked to the animal sitting on the ground at his feet and noticed the glare she gave Inuyasha at being referred to as 'dog' and couldn't help but chuckle. "First of all she isn't a just a dog Inuyasha she is a demon and is half wolf and half dog and-" he was cut off when the dog at his feet barked loudly letting him know to shut up about the other part. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Your mother, Sesshomaru, Koga and myself have known her for the better part of 500 years, but for the past 375 years she's been sealed to a tree," he said looking at the dog for confirmation.

She rolled her eyes and said in Inu, "343 years I've been up for about 32 years now can we talk about the not visiting thing later though?" she looked at the ground not meeting their stares. "You like the book Izayoi? It's dedicated to you and everyone else you know right?" she said again in Inu looking at the floor she'd written that book in hopes of trying let them know that lost lives could be recovered.

Izayoi looked at her then the book she had forgotten about on the table and quickly grabbed in and sure enough it was dedicated to her, her husband, Sesshomaru, Koga, and....Inuyasha. Izayoi sighed as she smiled and tears formed in her eyes and plopped on the floor next to the animal and wrapped her arm around her next and cried quietly into her soft fur. "You suffered more then any of us have I'm so sorry sweetie I really am. There still is a chance though so don't give up yet okay?" she whispered into her fur so only the animal would hear. The animal nodded and a soft purring sound vibrated through the animals' chest and calmed Izayoi down and sent her back to her mate.

"Anyway," Inutaisho said to Inuyasha, "she's an old friend so treat her with some respect wouldn't you?" he practically begged and heard the stifled snickers of the large animal.

"Yeah yeah does it have a name or do I have to keep calling it dog?" Inuyasha asked rolling his eyes he wasn't comfortable calling her just dog it didn't seem right.

"_Her_ name is Kagome." Koga and Sesshomaru said together while glaring at Inuyasha.

**Well tell me what you think R&R please and thank you every thing is excepted. Bye byes for now.**


End file.
